Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões
by FireKai
Summary: Makoto quer apenas ter um encontro pacífico e talvez romântico, mas tudo lhe corre mal e quando o Quarteto Amazona volta, novamente aliadas ao mal, Makoto tem de proteger os inocentes e salvar o mundo e talvez encontre o amor que procura. Oneshot.


**Título: **Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se algures depois do final de Sailor Stars, apesar de não ter spoilers sobre a mesma e sim sobre a temporada Super S, com a aparição do Quarteto Amazona

**Aviso 3: **Esta história contém a morte de algumas personagens no âmbito da história, pelo que se não gostam disso, não leiam

**Sumário: **Makoto quer apenas ter um encontro pacífico e talvez romântico, mas tudo lhe corre mal e quando o Quarteto Amazona volta, novamente aliadas ao mal, Makoto tem de proteger os inocentes e salvar o mundo e talvez encontre o amor que procura. Oneshot.

**Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões**

Makoto Kino terminou de escovar o seu longo cabelo castanho. Estava nesse momento no seu apartamento, em frente a um espelho. Por alguns segundos, pensou se deveria deixar o seu cabelo solto ou prendê-lo num rabo-de-cavalo, como geralmente fazia. Acabou por decidir prender o cabelo. Dedicou-se depois a escolher uma roupa para vestir e decidiu-se por um vestido verde acima do joelho. Abanou a cabeça, ao ver-se novamente ao espelho.

"_Espero que ele me ache bonita." pensou ela. "Estou tão nervosa. Afinal, há imenso tempo que não tenho um encontro com ninguém. Ainda por cima, conheci-o apenas através da internet e só vi a foto de perfil dele, mas gostei tanto de falar com o Kenishi que tenho realmente de o conhecer. Fui eu que pedi para nos encontrarmos, portanto, agora tenho de tentar acalmar-me e pensar que vai correr tudo bem."_

Alguns minutos depois, Makoto saiu do seu apartamento, em direcção ao Crown Parlor, onde tinha combinado o encontro com Kenishi. A meio do caminho, o seu relógio de pulso apitou. Makoto carregou num botão, abrindo a tampa e revelando a cara, em miniatura, de Minako do outro lado. Minako sorriu à amiga.

"Olá! Então, já tiveste o encontro com o tal Kendo?" perguntou Minako.

"Não, Minako, vou agora a caminho do Crown Parlor, onde marquei o encontro com ele. E ele chama-se Kenishi e não Kendo."

"É tudo a mesma coisa, Mako." disse Minako, sem deixar de sorrir. "Eu vou estar a torcer por ti e as outras também. A ver se agora arranjas um namorado, se bem que fico com alguma inveja que vás arranjar um namorado antes de mim…"

"Vamos apenas conhecer-nos pessoalmente." disse Makoto, corando ligeiramente, enquanto continuava a caminhar. "E é apenas isso e nada mais. Talvez no futuro, quem sabe, possa acontecer alguma coisa, mas pelo menos para já, vou apenas conhecer um amigo virtual, que vai deixar de ser apenas virtual."

Minako abanou a cabeça.

"Se tu o dizes… mas na verdade estás a pensar que ele daria um bom namorado, mesmo que não admitas! Afinal, falaste imenso dele e até nos mostraste a fotografia que ele tem no perfil e tudo! E ele é bastante atraente. Se não o quiseres para ti é só avisares que eu aproveito."

Makoto revirou os olhos, mas sorriu ligeiramente. Entretanto, chegou ao local onde se situava o Crown Parlor e despediu-se de Minako, terminando assim a conversa entre as duas. Respirando fundo, Makoto subiu as escadas e entrou no Crown Parlor. Haviam algumas pessoas sentadas nas mesas, algumas conversando, outras comendo bolos ou bebendo algum tipo de bebidas. Makoto olhou à sua volta, à procura de Kenishi, mas olhando para todos os presentes, não o avistou.

"_Será que ele desistiu e não vem? Ou talvez esteja atrasado. Quer dizer, ele não tinha de chegar antes de mim, portanto posso ter sido eu que cheguei cedo demais." pensou Makoto, vendo as horas. Não estava adiantada. Tinha chegado dois minutos depois do combinado. "Ou será que ele se fartou de esperar e se foi embora? Isso seria péssimo."_

Makoto ficou ao pé da porta, pensando no que devia fazer. Unazaki aproximou-se dela, com uma bandeja na mão e sorriu-lhe.

"Mako, que bom ver-te aqui. Então, vais ficar aqui à porta ou vais sentar-te para comeres ou beberes alguma coisa?" perguntou Unazaki, movendo a cabeça.

"Na verdade, eu vim aqui… hum, num encontro." sussurrou Makoto.

"Num encontro? Oh, mas isso é bom. O rapaz é bonito? Eu conheço-o?"

"Não."

"Não o quê? Não é bonito ou não o conheço?"

"É bonito, mas não o conheces." apressou-se Makoto a dizer. "Mas combinámos encontrar-nos aqui e pelo que vejo ou ele ainda não veio ou veio e foi –se embora…"

Nesse momento, um jovem aproximou-se das duas. Makoto e Unazaki olharam para ele, avaliando-o rapidamente. O rapaz devia ser apenas dois ou três anos mais velho que Makoto, era alto e gordo e trazia vestida uma camisola de lã cor-de-laranja, que fazia com que se notasse ainda mais o seu peso.

"Olá, Makoto." disse ele, sorrindo.

"Hum, desculpa, eu conheço-te?" perguntou Makoto, confusa.

O rapaz pareceu um pouco embaraçado e coçou a cabeça com uma das mãos. Depois, encolheu os ombros.

"Eu sou o Kenishi." respondeu o rapaz. "Da internet. Combinámos encontrar-nos aqui hoje e cá estou eu."

Makoto abriu a boca de espanto. A fotografia de perfil de Kenishi não era nada igual ao rapaz que se encontrava agora à sua frente. Unazaki lançou um olhar estranho a Makoto, mas absteve-se de fazer comentários, já que gostava mais de rapazes atléticos, mas se Makoto gostava mais daquele tipo de rapazes, tudo bem. Makoto percebeu o olhar e abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"A tua fotografia era completamente diferente de ti!" exclamou ela, aborrecida.

"Desculpa, desculpa… a minha fotografia de perfil era do meu irmão mais novo. Eu… bom, não sou bonito e é difícil conhecer jovens bonitas e se soubesses como eu realmente era, de certeza que não te virias encontrar comigo…"

"Portanto enganaste-me." disse Makoto, cruzando os braços. "E sei lá se não me mentiste em mais coisas, enquanto estávamos a falar na internet."

"Juro que não!"

Kenishi abanou a cabeça e voltou a pedir desculpas. Makoto descruzou os braços, mas não sabia o que dizer, pelo que Unazaki se apressou a falar, tentando quebrar o gelo.

"Bom, talvez devam sentar-se e falarem. Eu posso mostrar-vos uma mesa, vocês sentam-se e conversam com calma. O que acham?" perguntou ela.

Makoto suspirou e Kenishi pareceu muito abatido.

"Eu sabia que não irias gostar de mim quando me visses…" disse ele.

"Eu estou zangada por tu me teres enganado e não por seres como és." disse Makoto. "Eu não me importo com a aparência dos outros só por si. Não me interessaria se fosses lindo de morrer, mas não fosses interessante. As nossas conversas foram interessantes e foi por isso que te quis conhecer. Mas estou zangada por me teres enganado."

Kenishi voltou a pedir desculpa novamente e Unazaki fez sinal a Makoto para eles se sentarem. Deviam conversar e de qualquer maneira já estavam a chamar a atenção das outras pessoas presentes no Crown Parlor. Um rapaz de cabelo negro passou por eles e lançou-lhes um olhar curioso, antes caminhar até à casa de banho.

Makoto e Kenishi sentaram-se numa mesa e pediram umas bebidas. Depois, Makoto começou a falar de uma conversa que tinham tido na internet e Kenishi não parecia estar a conseguir acompanhá-la. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de suspeita.

"Eras mesmo tu que falavas sempre comigo? Se nem te lembras bem desta conversa… diz-me a verdade porque se me estás a enganar novamente, eu ficarei mesmo muito aborrecida." disse Makoto. "Tu juraste que não me mentiste nas coisas que disseste na internet."

Kenishi pensou mentir, mas depois abanou a cabeça.

"Bom… hum… por vezes era o meu irmão que falava contigo. Ele sabe melhor destas coisas de falar com raparigas e sabia o que dizer… eu às vezes não estava presente, porque tinha de ir lanchar as minhas quatro sandes habituais e às vezes demorava-me…"

Makoto deu um murro na mesa e levantou-se, perdendo a compostura que lhe restava. Esperava naquele dia ter um encontro que a iria deixar feliz, mas afinal tudo fora uma terrível desilusão.

"Tu enganaste-me bem, mas acabou! Vou-me embora e nunca mais te quero ver ou falar contigo na internet ou com o teu irmão!" disse Makoto, furiosa. "Era contigo que eu deveria ter falado sempre e não com o teu irmão. Tu enganaste-me em tudo!"

Makoto encaminhou-se para a porta do Crown Parlor. Unazaki, atrás do balcão, abanou a cabeça, pesarosa por o encontro da amiga ter terminado mal. Alguns dos clientes do Crown Parlor viam enquanto Makoto se afastava e tentavam perceber o que se tinha passado. Porém, segundos depois, um dos vidros do café estilhaçou-se. Makoto, que estava quase a chegar à porta, virou-se para onde o estrondo se ouvira e abriu a boca de espanto.

CereCere partira a janela e entrara a flutuar no Crown Parlor. Trajava os seus trajes cor-de-rosa decorados com flores e ao pescoço trazia um colar negro, em forma de flor também. Ela olhou na direcção de Makoto e sorriu. Nas mãos de CereCere surgiu uma flor verde e amarela e ela elevou-a no ar. As pessoas do Crown Parlor levantaram-se, assustadas. A flor explodiu, lançando pólen para todos os lados. As pessoas foram atingidas e tombaram, adormecidas. Unazaki caiu ao chão e Kenishi adormeceu no lugar onde estivera sentado. Makoto afastou-se para um canto, onde o pólen não chegou.

"Tirámos os empecilhos do nosso caminho." disse CereCere, olhando para Makoto e sorrindo. "Seria um grande aborrecimento ter de os matar e normalmente é algo sujo, com sangue por todo o lado, portanto assim foi melhor. Não achas, Sailor Júpiter?"

Makoto saiu do canto onde se colocara para escapar ao pólen e encarou CereCere, que não estava agora muito longe dela. O rapaz de cabelo negro, que fora à casa de banho, saiu de lá e viu toda a gente caída, menos Makoto e CereCere. Escondeu-se rapidamente perto da porta da casa de banho e ficou a observar.

"O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? E o que é isto?" perguntou Makoto, fazendo um gesto com o braço, na direcção das pessoas adormecidas. "Eu pensei que tinhas ficado sem poderes e que tinhas vindo para o lado do bem."

"E isso realmente aconteceu… durante algum tempo, porém, eu e as outras cansámo-nos de sermos fracas e foram-nos oferecidos novos poderes, mas em troca teríamos de eliminar as Sailors, portanto, é o que estamos a fazer agora." disse CereCere, fazendo outra flor surgir. Desta vez, a flor era pequena e vermelha. "Para que possamos manter os poderes, eu terei de te enfraquecer e capturar. Depois, serás morta. Portanto, adeusinho."

CereCere lançou a flor contra Makoto, que se desviou rapidamente. A flor embateu na porta do Crown Parlor e com uma explosão, a porta foi destruída. O rapaz de cabelo negro arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Makoto lançou um olhar feroz a CereCere.

"Não te vou deixar matar-me, capturar-me ou fazeres mal a mais alguém." disse ela, pondo a mão num dos bolsos do vestido.

CereCere fez aparecer rapidamente outra flor e lançou-a a Makoto. Ela conseguiu desviar-se, mas a explosão atirou-a ao chão. Enquanto se estava a tentar levantar, CereCere fez surgir outra flor. O rapaz de cabelo negro teve um breve momento de indecisão e de seguida saiu a correr de onde estava escondido e atirou-se contra CereCere. Ela caiu ao chão e a flor foi lançada pelo ar, embatendo numa janela e fazendo-a explodir.

CereCere levantou-se rapidamente e lançou um raio negro contra o rapaz que a empurrara. Ele foi lançado pelo ar e embateu contra uma mesa. Por essa altura, Makoto já se tinha levantado. Tirou do bolso a sua caneta de transformação e ergueu-a no ar. Viu o rapaz que a ajudara, fazendo com que CereCere não lhe conseguisse lançar outra flor explosiva, a levantar-se e a olhar para ela.

"_Oh não, o que vou fazer? Se me transformo, ele descobre a minha identidade como guerreira… mas se não o fizer, a CereCere consegue capturar-me ou matar-me e a ele também." pensou Makoto, hesitante._

CereCere fez surgir outra flor explosiva e sorriu maliciosamente a Makoto. Makoto tomou uma decisão e respirou fundo.

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

O rapaz de cabelo negro arregalou os olhos, quando no segundo seguinte Makoto se tinha transformado em Sailor Júpiter. CereCere lançou a flor explosiva pelo ar e Makoto preparou-se para atacar, mas depois lembrou-se que se usasse um dos seus ataques, a explosão poderia magoar ou matar alguma das pessoas no Crown Parlor. Saltou para longe e a flor embateu numa parede, explodindo e rachando-a.

"Se me queres matar ou capturar, tudo bem, mas não vamos lutar aqui." disse Makoto, saindo pela abertura onde segundos antes estivera a porta do café. CereCere bufou, aborrecida e saiu a flutuar pela janela, indo atrás de Makoto. O rapaz de cabelo negro hesitou, mas depois saiu a correr atrás de Makoto. Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente, conseguindo ver CereCere a espalhar por toda a rua. As pessoas começaram a cair, adormecidas. Dois carros colidiram. O rapaz tapou a boca e o nariz com a manga do casaco, para não ser afectado.

Makoto, que estava no meio da rua agora, não foi afectada pelo pólen devido a estar transformada. Encarou CereCere, que pousou a alguns metros dela. Logo depois, o céu começou a escurecer. Makoto olhou para lá, preocupada. Não era bom sinal, visto que ainda era bastante cedo para ficar de noite. CereCere sorriu.

"Está a começar." disse ela.

"A começar o quê?" perguntou Makoto.

"O inicio do domínio desta cidade e do mundo. A pessoa que me arranjou a mim e aos outros membros do quarteto os novos poderes, quer-vos mortas, Sailor Júpiter e quer também o mundo para si. Está a realizar um feitiço para dominar esta cidade, para começar." explicou CereCere.

"Não vou deixar que isso aconteça! Nem eu, nem nenhuma das outras Sailors!" exclamou Makoto.

CereCere sorriu maliciosamente e abanou a cabeça. Fez surgir no ar uma esfera negra e olhou para ela. Depois, voltou a abanar a cabeça, satisfeita.

"Tenho más notícias para ti. Sabes, calhou-me a mim vir capturar-te e levar-te até à nossa base de operações, apesar de eu ter preferido capturar a Sailor Vénus, mas enfim… quando eu te levar para lá, o nosso novo mestre vai acabar contigo de vez. Deu-me ordens para não te matar, mas posso magoar-te muito." disse CereCere. "Só que, enquanto eu vim capturar-te a ti, a JunJun, a VesVes e a PallaPalla foram capturar as tuas amigas e..."

Makoto cerrou os punhos, furiosa. Como se atrevia o Quarteto Amazonas, que elas tinham poupado no passado, virar-se contra elas agora? Sem pensar mais, Makoto lançou um Supremo Trovão na direcção de CereCere, que desapareceu no ar antes do ataque lhe acertar e voltou a aparecer mais ao lado de onde estivera. O rapaz de cabelo negro, tendo já descido as escadas do Crown Parlor, estava escondido atrás de um carro estacionado perto de Makoto, para ver e ouvir o que se passava.

"_Aquele ataque eléctrico foi fenomenal, mas mesmo assim a Sailor Júpiter não conseguiu acertar na outra, que obviamente é má." pensou o rapaz. "Ouvem-se coisas sobre as Sailors, as protectoras da cidade e do mundo, mas nunca tinha visto nenhuma ao vivo. Só mesmo em fotografias numa ou noutra revista…"_

"Sailor Júpiter, que malvada que tu és." disse CereCere, aborrecida. "Nem me deixaste terminar de dizer o que eu queria e atacaste-me logo."

"Chega de conversas! No passado, deixei-te ir, tal como às outras, mas vocês traíram-nos e agora viraram-se contra nós, portanto está na altura de morrerem e nos deixarem em paz de uma vez. Para nosso bem e da humanidade." disse Sailor Júpiter.

"Que discurso tão bonito… mas a menos que consigas parar-nos praticamente sozinha, não há maneira de nos venceres. A JunJun já capturou a Sailor Mercúrio e a VesVes já tem em seu poder a Sailor Vénus. A Sailor Moon e a Sailor Marte estavam juntas e a PallaPalla apenas conseguiu capturar a Sailor Moon, porque a outra conseguiu fugir, mas iremos capturá-la em breve."

Makoto ficou rapidamente preocupada. Usagi, Ami e Minako estavam agora nas garras do inimigo, Rei estava fugida, Chibiusa estava no futuro e não as poderia ajudar, Mamoru estava no estrangeiro e Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru e Setsuna estavam fora da cidade, de férias todas juntas.

"_Ou seja, só eu e a Sailor Marte é que poderemos parar o Quarteto Amazona, mas elas são mais que nós e nem sei onde está a Sailor Marte. Não posso comunicar com ela agora, senão a CereCere fica a saber onde ela está." pensou Makoto. Respirou fundo de seguida. "Ok, uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, vou acabar com a CereCere e depois logo se vê."_

Makoto pôs-se em posição de ataque e CereCere fez surgir quatro flores vermelhas. As duas entreolharam-se e de seguida CereCere lançou as quatro flores. Makoto esticou a mão, de onde começaram a sair faíscas e depois começou a rodopiar.

"Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!" exclamou ela.

Várias folhas electrificadas foram na direcção das flores e deu-se uma explosão. Makoto deu um passo atrás, enquanto CereCere pareceu não ficar muito afectada. O rapaz de cabelo negro, ainda atrás do carro, viu que uma das flores tinha caído no chão, mas não explodira. A flor foi a rolar até perto do carro e parou. Hesitante, o rapaz pegou nela. Nesse momento, CereCere fez aparecer mais algumas flores vermelhas.

"Não consegues vencer-me, Sailor Júpiter!" exclamou ela. "Portanto, porque é que não te entregas calmamente? Seria melhor para ti e para mim, porque iria poupar muito trabalho."

"Nunca! Não vou deixar que tu, nem ninguém dominem o mundo e façam mal às pessoas." disse Makoto.

"Muito bem, então vais sentir muita dor e… enfim, se te matar eu digo ao meu mestre que infelizmente calculei mal o poder que apliquei em ti." disse CereCere, sorrindo maliciosamente e fazendo aparecer mais dez flores vermelhas à sua volta. Preparou-se para as lançar contra Makoto. "Agora, morre!"

Logo de seguida, antes que CereCere pudesse fazer algum movimento, o rapaz de cabelo negro saiu detrás do carro e lançou a flor vermelha que tinha contra CereCere. Ela não teve tempo de se mexer e quando a flor vermelha lhe tocou, explodiu, juntamente com todas as outras à sua volta. CereCere gritou e o seu corpo explodiu, acabando com ela de vez. Makoto e o rapaz de cabelo negro deram alguns passos atrás e depois olharam para onde CereCere estivera. Agora havia apenas ali um buraco no chão. O rapaz correu de seguida para Makoto.

"Conseguimos vencer a vilã." disse ele, sorridente. "Ela ia matar-te, mas obviamente que eu não iria deixar."

"Tu outra vez." disse Makoto, olhando para o rapaz. "Ajudaste-me no Crown Parlor e agora novamente. Obrigada, mas é melhor manteres-te afastado. Isto é perigoso e tu não tens poderes, portanto podes magoar-te muito e…"

"E não posso ficar quieto só por causa disso. Ouvi o que aquela rapariga disse. Querem dominar a cidade e o mundo. Não vou ficar parado e esperar que isso aconteça." disse o rapaz cruzando os braços.

Makoto suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Como te chamas?" perguntou ela.

"O meu nome é Akihiko." respondeu o rapaz. "E tu és a Sailor Júpiter, aliás, tens a tua forma civil, que tive o prazer de presenciar no Crown Parlor, antes de te transformares. Portanto, qual é o teu nome?"

"Não posso dizer."

"Eu irei acabar por descobrir, agora que conheço a tua aparência na forma civil." disse ele. "Portanto, é só uma questão de tempo. Não quero expor-te nem nada assim… só quero saber."

"Pronto, está bem, o meu nome é Makoto. Agora, acho realmente melhor que fiques aqui e não venhas atrás de mim. Compreendo que queiras fazer algo para ajudar, mas é perigoso e não quero que te magoes." disse ela.

Akihiko pareceu ficar aborrecido, mas de seguida Makoto virou-lhe costas e usou o seu relógio intercomunicador para falar com Rei. Ela tinha-se afastado do templo Hikawa e tinha-se escondido numa rua.

"A PallaPalla capturou a Usagi." disse ela, a Makoto.

"Eu sei. A Ami e a Minako também foram capturadas. A CereCere veio atrás de mim, mas agora está morta." disse Makoto. "Mas temos de vencer as outras, salvar as nossas amigas e vencer também a pessoa que deu os poderes ao Quarteto."

"Eu estive a concentrar-me. Há uma grande quantidade de energia negra vinda de alguns armazéns nas docas. Com certeza, os vilões estão lá." disse Rei.

"Então vamos para lá também. As duas juntas, teremos alguma hipótese contra os nossos inimigos."

Rei disse que sim e depois cortaram as comunicações. Akihiko tinha ouvido tudo e fingiu que não o fizera quando Makoto se virou para ele.

"Fica aqui e toma conta de ti. Eu e as outras Sailors vamos proteger a cidade. Confia em nós." pediu Makoto.

De seguida, Makoto saiu a correr dali, em direcção às docas. As pessoas que tinham ficado a dormir devido ao pólen lançado pelas flores de CereCere estavam a começar a acordar. Akihiko hesitou, mas abanou a cabeça.

"_Não posso deixar de interferir. Quero ajudar as Sailors… especialmente a Sailor Júpiter… sempre foi a minha favorita e conhecê-la em pessoa faz-me admirá-la mais ainda. Além de que é extremamente bonita." pensou Akihiko. "Não, não é altura de estar a pensar nisso agora."_

Depois, também ele começou a correr, pensando no melhor caminho a seguir para chegar às docas o mais depressa possível.

**Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões**

Makoto correu o mais rápido que pôde, passando por muitas pessoas na rua. Algumas reconheceram-na como Sailor Júpiter e apontaram para ela enquanto ela passava por elas. Todas as pessoas, sem excepção, estavam a estranhar o céu negro em pleno dia e, visto que isso já acontecera anteriormente, com maus resultados, temiam o pior.

"_Vou protegê-los a todos. É o que todas as Sailors querem." pensou Makoto. "Queremos proteger toda a gente. Foi um erro termos deixado o Quarteto Amazona ir embora, sendo que elas eram do mal. Nós tentamos sempre ver o melhor das pessoas, mas agora não há essa possibilidade. Teremos de acabar com todas elas. Uma já foi."_

Alguns minutos depois, Makoto chegou à entrada das docas. Rei, transformada em Sailor Marte, saiu detrás de umas caixas e acenou-lhe. Makoto correu para perto da amiga.

"Fico feliz por te ver bem." disse Rei. "A PallaPalla apareceu de repente no templo Hikawa e apanhou-me a mim e à Usagi de surpresa. A Usagi nem teve tempo de se transformar, pois a PallaPalla controlou-lhe o corpo e paralisou-a. Eu consegui transformar-me, atacá-la, mas tive de fugir e ela levou a Usagi… não devia ter fugido… fui fraca…"

"Ela poderia ter-te apanhado, portanto, ainda bem que fugiste, porque sozinha duvido que pudesse fazer isto." disse Makoto. "Vamos unir-nos e acabar com o Quarteto Amazona. Consegues descobrir em que armazém eles estão?"

Rei acenou afirmativamente e encaminharam-se ambas para o armazém de onde provinha a energia negra. Ao chegarem lá, espreitaram pela abertura numa janela, que estava parcialmente tapada com tábuas. Viram Usagi, Minako e Ami amarradas a um canto, estando também amordaçadas. VesVes, com um colar negro ao pescoço em forma de leão, estava perto delas, de guarda. Dali, não conseguiam ver mais ninguém.

"As outras duas também hão-de estar lá dentro." disse Makoto. "Portanto…"

"Portanto estão enganadas!" exclamou uma voz atrás delas.

Makoto e Rei viraram-se e viram JunJun ali perto. Tal como VesVes e CereCere, trazia um colar negro ao pescoço, no seu caso em forma de bola. Trazia na mão uma bola negra e um taco de basebol.

"Lembras-te da última vez que brincámos com o taco de basebol e as bolas, Sailor Júpiter? Houve uma explosão e tu ficaste magoada." disse JunJun. "Agora, vão ficar as duas!"

JunJun lançou a bola ao ar e preparou-se para lhe bater e a atirar contra Rei e Makoto, mas Rei foi mais rápida.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" exclamou ela.

A flecha acertou no taco de basebol, queimando-o. JunJun gritou e largou o taco. A bola caiu no chão e explodiu, atirando JunJun para trás. Makoto deu um passo em frente.

"Está na hora de veres quem é que vai ficar magoada!" exclamou ela. "Raios e Trovões!"

Makoto juntou as mãos, fazendo com que surgisse energia eléctrica acumulada e atirou-a contra JunJun. Acertou-lhe e JunJun foi atirada para trás, embatendo numa secção onde estavam agrupadas madeiras. Gritou quando, com o impacto, um pedaço de madeira afiado lhe atravessou as costas.

"Não… ah… socorro…" disse ela, mas mal se ouvia a sua voz.

"Perdeste, JunJun." disse Makoto, aproximando-se. "Se não te tivesses passado novamente para o mal, não teríamos de ter combatido entre nós. Tu e as outras é que provocaram isto."

"Vocês… vão todas morrer." disse JunJun, olhando para Makoto. "Todas…"

"Ela já não viverá muito, Makoto." disse Rei. "As nossas escolhas afectam sempre o nosso futuro, por vezes de maneiras muito drásticas. Sinto pena de ti JunJun… adeus."

JunJun lançou um olhar furioso a Rei e Makoto. De seguida, tossiu, escorrendo-lhe sangue da boca. Depois, fechou os olhos e o seu corpo dissolveu-se na escuridão. Makoto afastou os olhos e abanou a cabeça.

"_Não queria ver pessoas morrer pela paz, mas já deveria estar habituada. Tivemos de vencer muitos inimigos durante todo o tempo em que lutámos como Sailors." pensou Makoto. "Mas, mesmo assim, é sempre difícil…"_

Rei fez sinal a Makoto, para avançarem para as traseiras do edifício, onde deveria haver uma entrada menos óbvia do que a entrada principal. Makoto acenou afirmativamente e seguiu-a, estando sempre pensativa.

"_Ainda há pouco tempo, queria apenas passar um tempo agradável com uma pessoa que conhecera na internet… e agora aqui estou, mais uma vez, com o destino do mundo nas mãos." pensou ela. "Quem me dera não ter de estar agora preocupada com isto e estar a divertir-me… bom, mas o meu encontro tinha corrido pessimamente na mesma, mesmo que isto não tivesse acontecido. Nunca mais vou conhecer ninguém pela internet."_

As duas guerreiras chegaram à porta das traseiras e não avistaram ninguém a guardá-la. Rei deu um passo em frente e tocou na porta, para a tentar abrir. Nesse momento, soltou uma exclamação.

"Não me consigo mexer!" exclamou ela.

Makoto pôs-se rapidamente alerta e viu PallaPalla surgir das sombras, sorrindo como uma menina inocente, que não era.

"Sailor Marte, escapaste-me uma vez, mas eu sabia que virias até aqui porque consegues sentir as energias." disse PallaPalla. "E preparei uma pequena armadilha, que resultou. Ah, a PallaPalla é tão inteligente!"

Rei lançou um olhar furioso, mas não conseguiu mover o corpo. Makoto encarou PallaPalla, que não deixou de sorrir.

"Vocês acabaram com a CereCere e a JunJun. Já não as sinto, mas não importa. Eu vou acabar com vocês agora e depois só temos de matar as outras três que já estão em nosso poder." disse PallaPalla. Trazia ao pescoço um colar negro em forma de boneca. "Está na hora de morrerem. Sailor Júpiter, irei começar por ti."

"Cala-te! Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

As folhas electrificantes foram na direcção de PallaPalla, mas ela fez surgir um boneco e mexeu-lhe, fazendo com que as folhas parassem a meio do ar e depois mudassem de direcção e voltassem para Makoto. Makoto foi atingida pelas folhas e caiu ao chão, gemendo de dor. PallaPalla riu-se.

"Eu consigo controlar as vossas acções, portanto, estão as duas em meu poder." disse ela. "Antes de vos matar… hum, vou divertir-me!"

Usando novamente o boneco nas suas mãos, PallaPalla fez Makoto levantar-se e começar a dançar desajeitadamente. Rei gritou a PallaPalla para parar, mas ela não lhe fez caso. Entretanto, Akihiko tinha chegado às docas e começara a procurar por Makoto, até que ouviu o barulho de gargalhadas. Em poucos segundos, avistou PallaPalla e as duas guerreiras. Escondeu-se atrás de um monte de caixas.

"_Porque é que a Sailor Júpiter está a dançar? E ainda por cima, a dançar tão mal?" perguntou-se Akihiko._

Observando com mais atenção, Akihiko percebeu que PallaPalla estava a mexer o boneco e que Makoto executava os movimentos iguais aos do próprio boneco. Percebeu de imediato o que se estava a passar.

"Isto foi muito divertido." disse PallaPalla. "Mas agora… hum, que tal se eu te arrancar um braço, Sailor Júpiter? Será ainda mais divertido, não é verdade?"

"Pára! Pára com isso!" gritou Rei. "Tu és doida e vais pagar por tudo o que estás a fazer, ouviste?"

"Ora, cala-te. Tu és a próxima, portanto agora fica sossegada." disse PallaPalla, lançando-lhe um olhar aborrecido. "Continuas paralisada pelo meu feitiço, portanto, pouco barulho."

De seguida, PallaPalla voltou a sua atenção novamente para Makoto, que estava suspensa no ar. Depois, PallaPalla começou a puxar o braço esquerdo do boneco. Makoto gritou de dor, enquanto sentia o seu próprio braço a doer-lhe muito. Sem pensar mais, Akihiko saiu de onde estava, a correr. Aproximou-se rapidamente de PallaPalla, que olhou para ele, surpreendida.

"Quem és tu?" perguntou ela.

Não respondendo, Akihiko soltou para cima de PallaPalla e os dois caíram ao chão. O boneco saltou das mãos de PallaPalla, que tentou desajeitadamente agarrá-lo, mas Akihiko foi mais rápido e agarrou-o ele. Makoto, que caíra ao chão também, visto o feitiço do boneco ter sido quebrado, levantou-se rapidamente.

"Dá cá o meu boneco!" exclamou PallaPalla, parecendo uma criança chorona. "Dá-mo cá, agora, senão eu vou partir todos ossos do teu corpo um por um!"

"Akihiko, sai da frente!" gritou Makoto.

Akihiko lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e saiu do caminho, no instante em que Makoto lançava outro ataque eléctrico. PallaPalla gritou ao ser atingida e Makoto lançou-lhe mais ataques. Com uma explosão, o corpo de PallaPalla foi destruído e o boneco que estivera nas mãos de Akihiko desapareceu. Rei conseguiu finalmente mover-se.

"Temos de agir depressa! Com tudo isto, a VesVes já saberá que aqui estamos e que acabámos com todas as outras!" exclamou Rei, abrindo a porta do armazém.

Ela entrou de rompante e Makoto seguiu-a, mas hesitou à porta, olhando para Akihiko.

"Tu não fizeste o que eu disse. Disse-te para te manteres afastado, para tua própria segurança." disse Makoto, muito séria. Depois, sorriu-lhe docemente. "Fico feliz por não teres feito o que te disse, mas agora, é mesmo melhor que fiques aqui, por favor."

Depois, Makoto entrou dentro do armazém. Akihiko suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"_Mais uma vez, consegui ajudá-la." pensou ele. "Mas eu não tenho poderes, portanto podia ter corrido tudo mal… mas sinceramente não me importa. Aquele sorriso que ela me deu ainda agora… valeu tudo…"_

**Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões**

A porta do armazém fechou-se e Makoto ficou alerta. O armazém não estava muito bem iluminado. Havia várias caixas grandes por ali e Makoto avançou pelo meio delas. Depois, sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta, mas recuperou rapidamente, vendo Rei a acenar-lhe, com Usagi, Ami e Minako ao pé dela. Estavam todas já desamarradas e sem as mordaças. Sorriram a Makoto.

"Vocês estão bem?" perguntou Makoto. "Onde está a VesVes?"

"Acabou por fugir." respondeu Rei. "Não temos de nos preocupar com ela agora."

"Ela fugiu? Então temos de ir atrás dela agora mesmo!" exclamou Makoto.

As outras abanaram a cabeça, em negação.

"Não a consigo sentir, portanto nem faço ideia para onde foi. Fugiu ao perceber que as outras três foram vencidas." disse Rei. "Portanto, agora podemos descansar um pouco. Ela não tem poder suficiente para ser perigosa."

"Exactamente. Vamos descansar. Esta experiência traumatizante deu-me imensa fome." disse Usagi.

"E eu tenho de ir estudar. Não tenho tempo para estar a ir atrás da VesVes." disse Ami.

Minako aproximou-se de Makoto e sorriu-lhe.

"Descansa. Não precisas de te preocupar agora. Está tudo bem, Mako."

Makoto hesitou e depois ouviu a porta do armazém a abrir-se e virou-se, não fosse um inimigo. Mas era apenas Akihiko, que se aproximava, sorrindo.

"Makoto, venceste, não foi? Salvaste a cidade e o mundo." disse ele.

"Bem… hum…" disse Makoto, embaraçada.

"Não precisas de ser modesta. Mas ficas linda assim, aliás, ficas linda de qualquer das maneiras." disse ele. "Nunca conheci ninguém como tu."

"Assim deixas-me embaraçada… hum, Akihiko, é melhor ires embora, porque ainda não é seguro estares aqui."

"Claro que é. Está tudo bem. Podes relaxar. Que tal irmos dar uma volta juntos? Não tens de estar preocupada com nada. É só deixares-te ir."

Makoto olhou para Akihiko e depois virou-se e olhou para as amigas. Todos estavam despreocupados, sorridentes e alegres. Makoto abanou a cabeça, olhando para todos mais atentamente.

"Não. Algo se passa aqui. A VesVes fugiu e deixou-vos assim sem mais nem menos? E onde está o mestre dela e das outras?" perguntou Makoto.

"O que importa, Mako? Não penses nisso." disse Ami.

"Isto… não é real. Sim, já usaram este truque anteriormente. É uma ilusão." disse Makoto. "Supremo Trovão!"

O trovão foi contra as formas de Rei, Minako, Usagi e Ami e de seguida elas desapareceram no ar. Makoto sentiu algo como o chão a tremer e quando piscou os olhos, viu-se no armazém novamente, mas com VesVes perto dela, parecendo surpreendida. Ami, Usagi e Minako continuavam amordaçadas e amarradas a um canto. Já Rei, estava parada, a olhar para o vazio, ainda vítima da ilusão. Makoto reagiu rapidamente e deu-me um murro a VesVes.

VesVes gritou e foi atirada ao chão. O colar negro que tinha ao pescoço chocalhou e ela levantou-se, mas levou de imediato com um trovão e voltou a cair. Perdendo a concentração total, VesVes não conseguiu manter o feitiço de ilusão e Rei saiu do transe, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

"O que se passou?" perguntou ela, confusa.

"A VesVes criou uma ilusão para nos capturar com facilidade." respondeu Makoto. "Mas eu consegui libertar-me. VesVes, agora não haverá mais ilusões."

VesVes levantou-se rapidamente e encarou as duas guerreiras. Fez surgir algumas facas no ar.

"Morram!" gritou ela, arremessando as facas na direcção das duas guerreiras.

Makoto saltou para o lado, desviando-se e Rei usou a Alma de Fogo para queimar as facas. VesVes bateu o pé, furiosa.

"Raios! Mestre, por favor, ajude-me!" pediu ela.

Das sombras, surgiu uma figura. Rei e Makoto olharam para lá e viram que era um homem alto, vestido com uma túnica verde e cinzenta. Tinha uma cara feia, com um nariz bastante torto e uns dentes esquisitos. O homem olhou de VesVes para as duas guerreiras.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Makoto.

"Eu sou o Mosquito Eye." respondeu o homem. "Fazia parte do Trio Amazona! Mas entretanto criaram o Tiger's Eye e acharam que ele era mais bonito e forte que eu e selaram-me. Mas com a destruição do Circo da Lua Morta, eu fui libertado e escondi-me, para me fortalecer. Vocês, as Sailors, são as protectoras do planeta, portanto preparei-me para vos matar e consegui acesso a jóias poderosas, encontrei o Quarteto Amazona e fiz-lhes a proposta de lhes dar poderes, se elas me ajudassem."

"Mestre, pare de falar e mate-as!" exclamou VesVes, alarmada. "Elas acabaram com a CereCere, a JunJun e a PallaPalla!"

"Eu sei, sua inútil!" exclamou Mosquito Eye. "Vocês afinal não foram grandes aliadas. Só me trouxeram três guerreiras e nem conseguiram vencer estas duas!"

VesVes pareceu algo embaraçada e Rei deu um passo em frente, farta daquela conversa.

"Chega de conversa! Mandala Ardente!"

Rei redireccionou o ataque a Mosquito Eye. Ele saltou no ar e apareceram umas asas debaixo da túnica que vestia. Esquivou-se às argolas de fogo do ataque. VesVes saltou para cima de umas caixas, afastando-se das guerreiras. Makoto deu um passo em frente.

"Rei, liberta as outras. Eu trato dele!" exclamou Makoto.

Rei acenou afirmativamente e correu em direcção às três amigas amarradas, que se mexiam, tentando libertar-se, mas sem sucesso. Mosquito Eye levantou uma mão, pronto a atacar Rei e a pará-la, mas Makoto foi mais rápida e lançou-lhe um raio. Mosquito Eye teve de se desviar e não conseguiu atacar Rei, que começou a desamarrar Usagi.

"Supremo Trovão Dragão!" exclamou Makoto.

O ataque foi contra Mosquito Eye e acertou-lhe, lançando-o para trás no ar. VesVes hesitou sobre o que fazer, mas decidiu ficar quieta e aguardar. Afinal, as guerreiras já tinham matado as outras três e não queria ser a próxima a morrer. Rei desamarrou Usagi e depois Ami e Minako, enquanto Makoto continuava a lançar ataques a Mosquito Eye, que se desviava.

"Agora vamos ajudar!" exclamou Minako. "Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!" gritou Ami.

"Poder da Lua Eterna!" exclamou Usagi.

As três transformaram-se e rapidamente Minako e Ami se viraram para VesVes, que deu um passo atrás, assustada.

"Isto é por teres aparecido no meu quarto de surpresa e me teres raptado!" exclamou Minako. "Choque da Beleza e do Amor de Vénus!"

"Ilusão de Água Brilhante!" exclamou Ami.

VesVes tentou desviar-se dos ataques, mas foi atingida e lançada do topo das caixas para o chão. Nesse momento, Akihiko abriu a porta do armazém. Ficara demasiado curioso para não entrar, depois de ouvir tanto barulho do lado de fora. VesVes levantou-se rapidamente e viu-o. Fez um esgar e desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo ao lado de Akihiko e agarrando-o. Depois voltou a desaparecer e apareceu a flutuar ao lado de Mosquito Eye, com Akihiko imobilizado. As cinco guerreiras olharam para eles.

"Mestre, temos este rapaz na nossa posse e elas não o atacarão." disse VesVes. "Ele ajudou-as. Mesmo eu tendo estado aqui dentro, consegui, através do poder que tenho agora, ver que ele se atirou contra a PallaPalla para a parar e isso fez com que a Sailor Júpiter a matasse."

"Excelente, VesVes." disse Mosquito Eye, agarrando em Akihiko.

Akihiko não se conseguia mexer e portanto não se debateu. Makoto estava a pensar rapidamente no que poderia fazer, pois não queria que Akihiko ficasse magoado ou morresse.

"VesVes, obrigado pelo teu trabalho, apesar de ter sido na maioria inútil. Adeus. Raio Negro!" exclamou Mosquito Eye.

VesVes gritou quando o raio lhe acertou. Logo depois, o seu corpo desapareceu numa nuvem negra. Ami e Rei soltaram exclamações de surpresa e Usagi abanou a cabeça, afectada.

"Mataste a tua própria aliada." disse ela, chocada.

"Ela já não me era útil, portanto, livrei-me dela." disse Mosquito Eye. "Agora vou matar-vos a todas e se ousarem atacar-me, eu irei matar este rapaz, ouviram?"

As guerreiras entreolharam-se e sem terem de falar numa estratégia, compreenderam o que deviam fazer. Ami de um passo em frente e preparou-se.

"Espuma de Sabão!" exclamou ela.

De imediato, o armazém ficou enevoado. Mosquito Eye olhou à sua volta, furioso.

"Ai é assim? Pois então eu vou matá-lo!" exclamou ele, fazendo uma das suas mãos transformar-se numa garra.

Quando Mosquito Eye se preparava para enterrar a garra no pescoço de Akihiko, Minako actuou. Fez surgir a sua Corrente do Amor de Vénus e a corrente envolveu o braço de Mosquito Eye. Ele tentou soltar-se, mas nesse momento, do meu da névoa surgiu Makoto, saltando. Com um pontapé certeiro, acertou na cabeça de Mosquito Eye, que gritou e largou Akihiko. Akihiko arregalou os olhos, ao começar a cair, mas Makoto agarrou-o em pleno ar e aterraram no chão sem se magoarem. Akihiko começou então a conseguir mexer-se novamente.

"Tu salvaste-me." disse Akihiko, olhando para Makoto.

"Já era altura de ser eu a salvar-te a ti. Agora, esconde-te rapidamente."

Akihiko acenou afirmativamente e correu para se esconder atrás de umas caixas. Mosquito Eye, que entretanto recuperara, começou a agitar rapidamente as suas asas, a névoa dispersou e a corrente de Vénus partiu-se. Quando viu, apesar de estar no ar, viu que estava cercado pelas cinco guerreiras, que de pés bem assentes no chão estavam a rodeá-lo em círculo.

"Chegou a tua hora!" exclamou Makoto. "Já causaste problemas que cheguem."

"Não! Não posso perder agora! Estava já a preparar um feitiço para dominar a cidade e sobrevivi a todos aqueles tolos do Circo da Lua Morta…" lamentou-se Mosquito Eye. "Argh, não me vencem assim. Dardos de Mosquito!"

Vários dardos verdes e envenenados foram na direcção das guerreiras, mas elas afastaram-se e depois puseram-se todas em posição de ataque.

"Vamos a isto, meninas!" exclamou Makoto. "Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

"Choque da Beleza e do Amor de Vénus!"

"Beijo do Poder do Cristal da Lua Prateada!"

Os cinco ataques foram na direcção de Mosquito Eye. Ele tentou desaparecer no ar, mas não conseguiu e todos os ataques lhe acertaram, criando uma explosão, que o aniquilou de vez. As guerreiras deram alguns passos atrás, devido ao impacto, mas depois tudo acalmou. Akihiko saiu detrás das caixas e sorriu-lhes.

"Vocês são fenomenais." disse ele, olhando para todas, principalmente para Makoto. "Salvaram mais uma vez a cidade."

"Tu ajudaste." disse Makoto, sorrindo-lhe.

"Mas afinal, quem é este?" perguntou Usagi, confusa.

"É uma longa história." respondeu Makoto.

**Guerreira do Romance e dos Trovões**

Três dias depois, Makoto estava a sair do seu apartamento, com o cabelo bem escovado, um vestido bonito e uma enorme boa disposição. Com a morte de Mosquito Eye, tudo voltara ao normal. Makoto sentia-se triste porque o Quarteto Amazona já não existia, mas tinham sido elas que tinham tomado a decisão que as levara ao seu próprio fim, passando novamente para o lado do mal.

Makoto tinha encontrado, no dia anterior, Unazaki, que lhe tinha dito que o Crown Parlor iria estar fechado durante uns dias porque tinha sido vandalizado. Ninguém se lembrava exactamente do que acontecera. Makoto não voltou a ouvir falar, nem a querer saber de Kenishi minimamente. Nesse dia, a jovem dirigiu-se ao parque da cidade. À porta do parque, à sua espera, estava Akihiko, que lhe sorriu. Tinha uma flor amarela na mão e estendeu-a a Makoto.

"É para ti. Uma bonita flor para outra bonita flor." disse ele.

Makoto corou ligeiramente. Akihiko fez-lhe sinal para entrarem no parque e começaram a caminhar juntos, conversando calmamente. Makoto gostava da companhia de Akihiko e começara a confiar bastante nele, já que ele a ajudara e sabia também da sua identidade como Sailor Júpiter, mas não o revelara a ninguém.

"Que tal irmos ver o lago? Gosto de ver os peixes a nadar. Transmite-me uma sensação de paz." disse Akihiko.

"E paz é algo que precioso. Vamos ver os peixes, sim." concordou Makoto.

"Óptimo. Ver os peixes com alguém… especial, é sempre muito melhor."

Makoto voltou a corar novamente. Os dois continuaram a caminhar. Makoto reparou que Akihiko era bastante sorridente, agradável e sabia sempre o que dizer para a fazer sentir bem. Gostava de estar a passar o seu tempo com ele.

"_Afinal, apesar daquele encontro terrível com o Kenishi e todo o problema com o Quarteto Amazona e também o tal Mosquito Eye… que nome estúpido, conheci o Akihiko, que me está a deixar bastante contente." disse Makoto. "Será que ele é a pessoa certa para mim? Não sei, mas pelo que vi até agora, sendo agradável, corajoso… seria óptimo. Mas logo se verá. Viver um dia de cada vez, é o que vou fazer. E espero que agora haja um período de paz para aproveitar tudo ao máximo."_

E assim, Makoto e Akihiko continuaram o seu passeio, aproveitando aquela manhã solarenga e agradável, sem saberem o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas ambos com muitas expectativas.

**Fim!**


End file.
